


Don't Let Me Go

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Series: Avengers Music Drabbles [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Sad Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, sad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music drabble to Don't Let Me Go by The Click Five</p><p>Now with a second chapter. Music drabble to Best I Ever Had by Gavin Degraw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Let Me Go

With Sergeant Bucky Barnes, Steve's oldest and closest friend, back at the tower Tony hardly ever sees his boyfriend anymore. 

Just today Steve stood him up on the date they have had planned for weeks because Bucky was having a good day and remembering some more. Even though he promised he would still be there on time. Tony spent two hours waiting out in front of the restaurant they were going to eat at before heading over to watch a musical they have both wanted to see for months. 

Eventually Tony gave up on Steve showing up. After calling him for the fourth time to no avail Tony doesn't even bother to leave a voicemail. He just hops in his car and takes off. He is halfway across the state of New York before he calms long enough to let his foot off the gas and slow to a stop on the side of a completely deserted back road. The tears and sobs take over out of nowhere before he is even completely stopped. 

As soon as the tears dry he is off like a shot again. Some part of him hopes if he drives fast and far enough he can forget Steve, and how what the had crumbled before them. The other, more idiotic, part of him hopes Steve won't just let him disappear like Tony normally does. That second part almost wins out when he slows long enough to remember to check his phone, and he sees how many times everyone, not just Steve, has called him. As he goes to turn off his phone Steve starts calling him again. Tony is too weak to resist answering. 

"Oh Tony, sweetheart, where have you gone?" Is what greets him on the other end of the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out a lot longer than I expected. I guess the song just really inspired me. Once again, sorry if Tony is a little OOC. While listening to the song I couldn't but but think of a really sad Tony, so this is what came out of it. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Best I Ever Had

_"Oh Tony, sweetheart, where have you gone?"_

That one question has been haunting his thoughts since the day he ended the call without giving an answer to it. 

It's not like Steve had cared where he was before, so why does he seem to care now? Why does he keep calling and asking where he is? He never did before! 

Steve is the one that left him behind, so why does it sound like he is the one in pain? 

Tony can't figure it out, and it is giving him a headache to go along with his heartache. 

"Sir, I think it one be wise to find something of sustenance to eat. It has been 18 hours and 43 minutes since you last ate anything," JARVIS' normally cool and collected voice softly breaks through his thoughts and pulls him from his mind. 

Tony just sighs heavily. 

"I am not making much progress anyways. I may as well head up to eat something," Tony agrees as he drops the wrench he was using on his workshop table. 

He drags a hand down over his tired eyes as he makes his way to the elevator. 

The sight that greets him when the elevator doors open is not what he is expecting. 

"Jarvis, you traitor," Tony grumbles as he steps towards the man occupy his kitchen. 

"It's for your best, Sir," JARVIS replies. 

"Tony, please baby. Talk to me, sweetheart," Steve pleads as he cautiously steps towards him. 

"No, go away. I don't want to talk anymore!" 

"Please love, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. I can't lose you," Steve looks desperate. 

"I don't, no can't, believe what you say," Tony whispers brokenly as he looks away from the sight Steve makes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only did a quick edit on this chapter, so it may have some mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it though.


End file.
